Cuatro noches de pasion
by memi.cullen
Summary: ella la heredera a una fortuna, que por obra y gracia de su hermano esta a punto de perder, pero para que la empresa no se venga abajo, tiene que aceptar el trato de Edward Cullen, del cual su cuerpo no saldra ileso, y tampoco su corazon... Todos humanos
1. Chapter 1

**memi_cullen, algunos de ustedes deben de aber leido antes mi historia, la cual se llama, Beso de Cadaver, la cual deje avandonada, perooooo! espero volver a tomar, porque creo que la señora inspiracion a vuelto a la carga en mi cabezita, ahora les dejo cuatro noches de pasion. **

**Disclaimer:** _la historia no me pertenece, ya que es un libro con el mismo nombre "Cuatro noches de pasion" de __Helen Bianchin__ me enamore de esta historia en cuanto la lei, si quieren leer el oriiginal los invito, ya que creo que les encantara. al igual los personajes son exclusivamente propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, !grande Stephanie¡, y ahora cualquier cosa, si no les gusta oooo si tienen algun problema al yo reescribir esta historia aganmelo saber, sin mas que decir les dejo connnn!!!:

* * *

_

**CUATRO NOCHES DE PASIÓN**

Su chantaje la había obligado a convertirse en su amante

Capítulo 1

-Bajo de inmediato -dijo Isabella a través del teléfono interno.

Acto seguido recogió el bolso de noche, las llaves y bajó en el ascensor al vestíbulo donde la esperaba su hermano.

Mike tenía veintinueve años, dos años mayor que ella. Los hermanos no eran muy parecidos: Mike de cabello rubio y ojos azules, Bella cabello azabache y ojos de un particular tono chocolate hechizante, ambos eran de una palidez casi enfermiza. Él, más alto que Isabella, que era más bien menuda.

-Vaya –alabo Mike cuando la miró con admiración.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa afectuosa.

-Amor fraternal, ¿eh?

El vestido en tono rosa moldeaba su esbelta figura, los finos tirantes enseñaban una piel satinada y el fruncido en diagonal de la falda insinuaba unas hermosas piernas torneadas. Una bufanda de gasa del mismo color y unas discretas joyas completaban el conjunto.

-Estás sensacional.

Isabella lo tomó del brazo.

-Vamos a comernos el mundo.

La fiesta benéfica de esa noche era un prestigioso evento cuyos invitados formaban parte de la alta sociedad de Sidney. La fiesta se celebraba en la sala de baile de un famoso hotel de la ciudad y era una de las múltiples veladas anuales a las que asistían Isabella y su hermano en representación del padre. Hacía ya dos años que un infarto le había obligado a retirarse prematuramente de sus actividades profesionales y de la vida social.

Cuando llegaron, los invitados ya se encontraban en el vestíbulo central y ella dirigió una experta sonrisa a los conocidos, deteniéndose para saludar a un amigo mientras elegía un vaso de agua con hielo de una bandeja que le ofrecía un camarero.

Cumplir con los detalles sociales era algo que ella hacía muy bien gracias a su educación en colegios privados. Un año en Francia había añadido finura, elegancia y brillantez a su preparación para la vida en sociedad. Los Swan-Dwyer formaban parte del grupo de élite y el padre se sentía muy orgulloso de su posición.

Mientras que a temprana edad Mike había sido preparado para ingresar en la vasta empresa Swan-Dwyer, Isabella decidió dedicarse a la gemología y al diseño de joyas tras haber obtenido el título necesario y haber practicado con un renombrado joyero. En la actualidad empezaba a ganarse una buena reputación profesional por su esmerado trabajo.

La sala de baile estaba acondicionada para acomodar a mil invitados y se rumoreaba que había habido una lista de espera para las cancelaciones de última hora.

-Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.

Bella miró a Mike, examinó su expresión y evitó fruncir el ceño al notar una cierta rigidez en su mirada.

-¿Ahora? -preguntó despreocupadamente.

-Más tarde.

No podía ser nada serio, de lo contrario lo habría mencionado durante el trayecto a la fiesta.

-Querida, ¿cómo estás?

La suave voz femenina iba unida a una cálida sonrisa cuando se volvió a saludar a la modelo alta y esbelta que la miraba afectuosamente.

-Rosalie -exclamó con una mirada luminosa.

Las dos habían asistido al mismo colegio y compartido muchas cosas al cabo de los años se volvieron buenas amigas-. Estoy bien, ¿y tú?

-Mañana vuelo a Roma, luego a Milán y más tarde a París.

Isabella dejó escapar una risita divertida.

-Una vida dura, ¿en?

Rosalie sonrió.

-Pero interesante -aseguró-. Tengo una cita con un conde italiano en Roma. Un heredero adinerado y además divino.

Los maravillosos ojos azules-grisáceos de Rosalie chispearon divertidos y Isabella rió moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Eres perversa.

-Esta vez va en serio. Me va a presentar a sus padres.

-Diviértete.

-Lo haré, pero en Italia -declaró mientras besaba cariñosamente la mejilla de la castaña

-Cuídate.

-Siempre lo hago.

Muy pronto se abrirían las puertas del salón y los invitados ocuparían sus asientos. Habría discursos, y luego los camareros se afanarían sirviendo la cena.

Bella tenía hambre. Su almuerzo había consistido en un yogurt y una fruta que había comido mientras realizaba los quehaceres de casa del fin de semana.

Mike conversaba con un hombre que parecía ser uno de sus socios. Isabella bebió un sorbo de agua fría mientras se preguntaba si debía unirse a la conversación.

En ese preciso momento, sus sentidos se alertaron y paseó la mirada por los invitados.

Sólo había un hombre capaz de alterar su equilibrio.

¿Un instinto innato? Como fuera, era una locura.

De todos modos echó una mirada a la familiar cabeza con cabello color bronce y sutilmente despeinado y supo que su instinto había acertado.

Edward Cullen. Un hombre de negocios de éxito, uno de los nuevos ricos de la ciudad... y un castigo personal para ella.

Nacido en Nueva York, de padres inmigrantes españoles, se decía que había vivido en los barrios bajos de la ciudad luchando por sobrevivir en las calles y que había hecho una temprana fortuna por medios de dudosa legitimidad.

También se rumoreaba que se había arriesgado a unos niveles que ningún hombre sensato se habría atrevido. Y esos riesgos le habían reportado una fabulosa suma de dinero.

Sumida en su fascinación, notó que se volvía hacia ella, murmuraba algo a su acompañante y luego se acercaba.

-Isabella.

Su voz baja, profunda y casi desprovista de acento, tenía el poder de producirle escalofríos en la espalda.

Era alto, de constitución atlética, tez blanca, mucho más pálida que ella, cabello de color bronce y parecía que no conocía la peineta, ojos verdes y una boca tentadora.

Una boca que había saboreado brevemente la suya el día que, desobedeciendo a su padre, había persuadido a Mike para que la llevara a la fiesta. Tenía dieciséis años y las hormonas en pleno desarrollo. Una sensación de lo prohibido combinada con el deseo de jugar a ser mayor se convirtió en una mezcla peligrosa. Un hermano entregado a lo suyo, una copa de vino demás, un joven que intentaba llevarla por mal camino... y fácilmente habría podido perder el juicio. Salvo que en ese momento intervino Edward Cullen, materializado de la nada, puso orden en el asunto y luego le enseñó con precisión de lo que tenía que cuidarse cuando decidiera coquetear despreocupadamente. Más tarde, llamó al hermano y en unos cuantos minutos los embarcó a casa en el coche de Mike.

Habían pasado once años de aquel fatídico episodio, diez de los cuales Edward había pasado en Nueva York haciendo su fortuna.

Sin embargo, ella aún conservaba en la memoria el vivido recuerdo del beso que le había dado.

En Edward Cullen se mezclaba un cierto salvajismo con una evidente sensualidad. Una combinación peligrosa que atraía a mujeres de quince a cincuenta años.

Con apenas treinta años. Edward ya era un hombre inmensamente rico.

Había vuelto a Australia hacía un año y muy pronto se había transformado en uno de los miembros más importantes de la alta sociedad de Sidney. Solía recibir invitaciones a todas y cada una de las renombradas reuniones sociales que se celebraban en la ciudad. Era selectivo a la hora de aceptarlas, pero sus donaciones para obras benéficas eran legendarias.

Los hermanos Swan-Dwyer también eran asiduos a esas fiestas benéficas, en gran medida en representación del padre enfermo. Era algo que ella aceptaba de buen grado y siempre con una fachada de cortesía.

Sólo ella sabía el efecto que Edward ejercía en su persona. Nadie podía notar su pulso acelerado ni el nudo en el estómago ante su sola presencia, ni como una mirada a su boca sensual le hacía hervir la sangre en las venas al recordar nítidamente el modo en que una vez esos labios se habían posesionado de los suyos.

Once años. Un beso todavía tan vivido. Un beso que se convirtió en la medida de los otros besos que le siguieron en esos años. Pero ninguno había sido como aquel, por mucho que ella intentara convencerse de que era un engaño de su memoria.

Había ocasiones en que pensaba que aceptaría una de sus invitaciones para satisfacer su curiosidad. Pero siempre algo, como un conocimiento innato del peligro, se lo impedía.

Las invitaciones de Edward y sus continuos rechazos se habían convertido en un especie de juego amable que ambos aceptaban.

A veces se preguntaba qué haría el si alguna vez lo sorprendía aceptando una invitación.

-Edward -saludó Isabella al tiempo que devolvía con ecuanimidad su mirada apremiante.

-Mike –saludó Edward. Por un segundo, ella creyó advertir una muda señal entre los hombres, pero luego descartó el pensamiento pensando que era sólo una fantasía-. Parece que la velada será todo un éxito, ¿no os parece?

La fiesta de esa noche se celebraba con el fin de recaudar fondos para proveer de equipos de vanguardia a un ala especial del hospital pediátrico de la ciudad.

Sin duda allí había muchos invitados con auténtico interés por colaborar en una obra benéfica.

Sin embargo, para la gran mayoría se trataba de un encuentro social en que las mujeres competían en glamour intentando superar a las demás con sus vestidos de diseño y costosa joyería, mientras los hombres aprovechaban para hacer negocios bajo la excusa de alternar en sociedad.

Edward Cullen no entraba fácilmente en ninguna de esas categorías y ella no tenía ningún interés en catalogarlo. De hecho, hacía cuanto podía para fingir que no existía, pese a los intentos de Edward por convencerla de lo contrario.

El podía tener cualquier mujer que quisiera. Y probablemente lo hacía. Su fotografía solía aparecer en las páginas sociales de numerosos periódicos y revistas, inevitablemente junto a una mujer sensacional pegada a su lado.

Era un hombre que inspiraba respeto y admiración en una sala de juntas y además, según se murmuraba, poseía el talento de enloquecer a una mujer en su dormitorio.

Algunas mujeres se habrían superado a sí mismas ante el desafío de domesticarlo, sin importarles demasiado lo que durara la experiencia. Pero Isabella no era una de ellas. Sólo un loco se aventuraría a desafiar al diablo sin salir quemado.

-Si me perdonas, necesito saludar a alguien -dijo.

Una frase muy utilizada, pero cierta. Siempre había amigos que saludar para escapar de su presencia.

Aunque Mike hizo un gesto de protesta, Edward se limitó a inclinar la cabeza. Lo que no le ayudó en absoluto porque pudo sentir los chispeantes ojos verdes clavados en su espalda mientras se alejaba.

_«Debes superarlo»,_ se dijo a sí misma antes de integrarse en la conversación que mantenía un grupo de amigos.

Más tarde, Mike se unió a ella.

-No había razón para que desaparecieras –dijo en tono desaprobador.

-Edward Cullen puede ser un regalo para los ojos, pero no es mi tipo.

-¿No?

-No -declaró con una sonrisa que intentó mantener en los labios mientras se aproximaban a la mesa que les correspondía-. ¿Sabes quiénes se sentarán junto a nosotros? -preguntó en tono ligero en tanto se acomodaba en uno de los cuatro asientos vacíos y a la vez saludaba a los otros seis invitados que ya estaban sentados.

-Ya están aquí.

Bella alzó la mirada... y se heló.

Edward Cullen acompañado de Tanya Denali, modelo conocidísima en los ámbitos de la alta sociedad.

_¡No!_ El grito silencioso retumbó en el interior de su cabeza.

Ya había sido demasiado admitir su presencia y conversar con él unos minutos, pero compartir la mesa con él durante toda una velada era demasiado.

¿Lo había organizado Mike? Bella deseó despotricar contra él y preguntarle el porqué. Pero no era el caso de hacerlo sin atraer la atención de los demás.

Si Edward se sentaba junto a ella se pondría a gritar.

Desde luego que lo hizo.

Isabella murmuró un saludo cortés con una leve sonrisa fingida.

Era muy consciente de su proximidad, del leve aroma de su ropa y de su exclusivo perfume masculino.

Sin embargo, era el hombre mismo, su potente virilidad y la fuerza primitiva que exudaba lo que hacía estragos en sus sentidos.

Se consoló pensando que sólo serían unas pocas horas. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era beber un poco de vino, comer los tres platos obligatorios y conversar amablemente. Seguro que podría hacerlo.

Sin embargo, su sistema nervioso estaba alerta a cada movimiento que él hacía.

-¿Más agua?

Había llenado la copa de Tanya y en ese momento se ofrecía a llenar la suya.

-No, gracias.

Su copa estaba medio vacía, pero no iba a permitir que la atendiera.

¿Se dio cuenta de su reacción? Probablemente. Edward era demasiado astuto como para no notar que la insoportable cortesía de ella indicaba que no quería nada de él.

Unos camareros de uniforme sirvieron el primer plato con eficacia profesional y ella, ya sin apetito, se dedicó a remover con el tenedor la comida artísticamente presentada.

-¿El marisco no es de tu agrado? –preguntó Edward levemente divertido, con su característico tono cansino. Ella lo miró con ecuanimidad, casi inclinada a negar para ver qué haría a continuación, aunque lo adivinaba. Probablemente llamaría al camarero e insistiría en que le cambiaran el plato-. Sí, te gusta.

La respuesta afirmativa la sorprendió.

-¿Tienes el poder de leer los pensamientos? -inquirió, agrandando deliberadamente los ojos.

-Es uno de mis talentos -replico Edward con una leve sonrisa.

Isabella no se dignó a hacer un comentario y deliberadamente se concentró en el contenido del plato, aunque sin poder asegurar si había imaginado haber oído una débil y ronca risita.

Era el hombre más insoportable e irritante que jamás había conocido. Pero no se atrevió a preguntarse por qué. Al menos eso era lo que siempre se decía cuando la imagen de Edward se apoderaba de su mente... demasiado a menudo para su paz mental.

Era imposible escapar de ese hombre. Siempre estaba allí, una presencia constante en los medios de comunicación, celebrando un exitoso trato de negocios o escoltando a una renombrada personalidad femenina en una o en otra reunión social.

Ella mencionaba con frecuencia al magnate de los negocios en un tono casi reverente.

Esa noche Edward Cullen había decidido invadir su espacio personal y a ella le contrariaba su manipulación, lo odiaba por elegirla como objeto de su diversión.

Bella bebió un sorbo de vino y deliberadamente se puso a charlar con Mike. Claro que cuando el camarero retiró los platos ya había perdido el hilo de la conversación.

-Tengo entendido que tu especialidad es la gemología.

-¿Conversación cortés, interés genuino o un intento por aliviar el aburrimiento?

-Digamos que lo segundo.

-Las piedras preciosas que se obtienen en el campo de la minería y búsquedas no sistemáticas en terrenos ya explotados son las más caras. Para un diseñador de joyas es más placentero trabajar ese tipo de gema dado que en ellas se aprecia la evolución de la naturaleza. Cortar las gemas de tal manera que se pueda sacar el máximo de partido a su belleza se convierte en un desafío personal para el profesional que intenta que el diseño y el engarce reflejen el óptimo potencial de la gema.

Un completo estudio de gemología la había llevado a sentir una verdadera pasión por el diseño de joyas.

Edward observó el modo en que su boca se suavizaba y su mirada se iluminaba. Y se sintió aún más intrigado por esa mujer.

-¿No estás a favor de las piedras sintéticas o de la bisutería?

-Son inmensamente populares y tienen un buen mercado.

Él le sostuvo la mirada.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta -dijo al tiempo que pasaba un dedo por la delicada joya con un diamante que lucía en la base del cuello-. ¿La hiciste tú?

Era una pregunta retórica porque se había dedicado a estudiar los diseños de Isabella sin que ella lo supiera y cada una de las piezas le era familiar.

Ella se sobresaltó al sentir el roce en su garganta y odió ese gesto de familiaridad casi tanto como la reveladora calidez que le recorrió las venas

Si hubiera podido le habría lanzado a la cara los hielos de su copa. En cambio, se obligó a responder con calma:

-Sí, así es.

Una mujer podría extraviarse en la oscuridad de esa mirada profunda que evidenciaba una cálida sensualidad y una promesa de infinitas delicias.

-Cena conmigo mañana.

-¿La invitación obligatoria? -preguntó automáticamente-. No, gracias.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿El rechazo obligatorio? ¿Porque mañana tienes que lavarte el pelo?

-Puedo sugerir algo más original.

-¿No quieres cambiar de idea?

Isabella le dirigió una serena sonrisa.

-¿Qué parte de la negativa es la que no comprendes?

Edward volvió a llenarle de agua la copa. La manga de la chaqueta rozó el brazo de Bella y el estómago le dio un vuelco.

En ese momento, los camareros comenzaron a servir el plato principal y ella bebió un sorbo de vino para calmar los nervios. Era consciente de cada uno de los movimientos de Edward, consciente de su poder bajo el fino traje de Armani y del aura peligrosa que proyectaba sin el menor esfuerzo.

Otras dos horas, tal vez tres. Entonces podría excusarse y marcharse. Si Mike se quería quedar ella llamaría un taxi.

Bella respiró con calma y miró el contenido de su plato. Ciertamente que la comida tenía un aspecto delicioso, pero su apetito se había desvanecido.

Más tarde, tras los acostumbrados discursos, sirvieron el postre y el café.

Para su sorpresa, fue Mike quien manifestó el deseo de marcharse alegando un dolor de cabeza y Isabella de inmediato se levantó, se despidió amablemente de los ocupantes de su mesa, y siguió a su hermano al vestíbulo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó. Mike estaba pálido, demasiado pálido, y ella frunció el ceño mientras se dirigían a los ascensores-. ¿Dolor de cabeza? ¿Quieres que conduzca yo? -volvió a preguntar al tiempo que extendía la mano mientras él sacaba de un bolsillo las llaves del coche.

* * *

Dejen algun rewiev, si no e smucha molestia porfiiii!!!!


	2. chapter 2

**Disclaimer:_ la trama no me que es propiedad de Helen Bianchin, y los personajes son de la grandiosisima Stephanie Meyer.... ahora un nuevo cap dpertenece, si noe ..........._**

_ta ta ta tan ta tan...... _

* * *

**Cuatro Noches De Pasion**

Minutos más tarde, Isabella se sentó tras el volante y pronto se sumó al flujo del tráfico. Hacía una hermosa noche, con una brisa fresca que anunciaba la primavera.

Mientras tomaba el camino hacia Double Bay pensaba que en quince o veinte minutos más estaría en casa, se quitaría el vestido, el maquillaje y se metería en la cama.

-Tenemos que hablar.

Bella dirigió a su hermano una rápida mirada.

-¿No puede esperar hasta mañana?

-No.

Esa expresión taciturna no era propia de él.

-¿Algo no va bien?

-Aparca en la entrada de visitas -pidió Mike cuando llegaron ante el edificio donde vivía Bella .

-¿Quieres subir?

-O subo o conversamos en el coche -dijo Mike mientras abría la puerta del vehículo.

Ella insertó su tarjeta de seguridad para entrar al edificio. Cuando estuvieron en el vestíbulo llamó al ascensor.

-Espero que no nos lleve demasiado tiempo -previno mientras le precedía dentro del apartamento-. De acuerdo, dispara -dijo más tarde, mirándolo de frente.

Mike cerró los ojos, los volvió a abrir y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

-No es fácil. Verás, la firma tiene problemas. Grandes problemas financieros. Papá se moriría si supiera cuan grave es la situación.

Bella sintió que se le helaba el corazón.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

-Swan-Dwyer está a punto de ir a la quiebra.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

Mike parecía hundido.

-Una mala dirección, malos negocios, incumplimiento de contratos. Problemas con el personal. Llámalo como quieras, pero es así.

Ella adoraba a su padre, pero Mike no era el hijo que Charlie necesitaba. No poseía el talento ni las habilidades necesarias para hacerse cargo de Swan-Dwyer. El padre había pensado que Mike dirigiría con éxito la empresa. Pero al parecer era su ruina.

-Exactamente, ¿cuál es la situación?

Mike hizo una mueca y le lanzó una mirada desesperada.

-La peor. He recorrido bancos, empresas financieras; he buscado una asesoría independiente, en fin. Bueno, quedan dos alternativas. O la empresa se liquida o se acepta una oferta condicional.

-¿Y esa oferta es legítima?

-Sí, un inversor está dispuesto a proporcionar los fondos necesarios, yo me mantendría en calidad de miembro ejecutivo y él aportaría su equipo profesional, compartiría la dirección adjunta y se llevaría la mitad de las ganancias.

-Supongo que te has hecho asesorar por buenos abogados.

-Te aseguro que es la única posibilidad que nos queda. Y luego está el asunto de la condición impuesta.

-¿Y cuál es?

Mike vaciló, inspiró a fondo y exhaló el aire.

-Tu.

Isabella frunció el ceño, perpleja.

-El trato no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

-Sí tiene que ver.

Como en un rompecabezas, las piezas empezaron a encajar en la mente de la hermana.

-¿Quién ha hecho la oferta? Santo cielo, no puede ser...

-Sí, Edward Cullen.

La conmoción e incredulidad de Isabella dieron paso a la ira.

-No hablas en serio.

Mike respiró a fondo.

-Hablo muy en serio -dijo, desolado.

-Déjame entenderlo. ¿Edward Cullen intenta hacer de esto una cuestión personal?

-Sin ti no habrá trato. Lo discutirá contigo mañana. Desea que aceptes su invitación a cenar.

-¡Al diablo con él!

-Bella-dijo Mike, con el rostro grisáceo-. ¿Quieres que Charlie sufra otro ataque al corazón?

Sus palabras helaron a Bella. Los médicos habían advertido que otro infarto podría ser fatal.

Ella quiso preguntarle por qué había permitido que la situación llegara hasta ese extremo. Pero las recriminaciones no servían para nada.

-Quiero pruebas -sus palabras eran frías y controladas-. Hechos -añadió al tiempo que observaba el desconcierto de Mike-. Necesito enterarme de los cornos y los porqués y saber hasta qué punto han llegado realmente las cosas.

-¿No me crees?

-Necesito conocer la situación a fondo antes de enfrentarme a Edward Cullen.

Mike se puso aún más pálido.

-¿Enfrentarte?

-Está muy equivocado si cree que voy a aceptar sumisamente lo que se le haya pasado por la cabeza.

-¿Sabes con quién estás tratando?

-Creo que es hora de que Edward Cullen sepa con quién está tratando él -replicó al tiempo que se llevaba la mano a las sienes para aplacar el súbito dolor de cabeza.

-Isabella...

-¿Podemos postergar esta conversación hasta mañana? Comeremos juntos y luego revisaremos los documentos.

-De acuerdo.

Bella lo condujo a la puerta. Luego se desvistió, se quitó el maquillaje, se metió en la cama y se quedó mirando al techo durante una eternidad.

A la mañana siguiente, una sesión de gimnasia seguida de unas cuantas brazadas en la piscina alivió en algo su tensión.

Más tarde, se vistió con unos vaqueros, un top holgado y fue a la cocina a preparar la comida.

Mike llegó a las doce.

-Hay algo que huele muy bien.

-Las lisonjas no te llevarán a ninguna parte.

El almuerzo consistió en pasta con salsa marinera y una ensalada fresca.

-Primero vamos a comer y luego hablaremos de negocios. ¿De acuerdo?

Por la expresión de Mike, era obvio que no se sentía mejor que ella y que había dormido tan poco como su hermana.

-Papá nos espera a cenar.

La reunión semanal con el padre era una tradición familiar que siempre cumplían. Aunque a Bella no le sentaba bien fingir ante él. Cierto era que el padre estaba enfermo, pero no se le podía engañar fácilmente.

Durante la comida hablaron de todo menos de Swan-Dwyer y sólo cuando los platos estuvieron lavados, ella señaló la carpeta de Mike.

-¿Te parece que empecemos? -sugirió.

La situación era peor, mucho peor de lo que había previsto, reflexionó Bella mientras examinaba con atención los documentos que indicaban claramente que Swan-Dwyer estaba a punto de declararse insolvente. La visión de conjunto de los contables acerca de la situación actual de la empresa era irrecusable e incuestionable.

-Se me ocurren varias preguntas -empezó a decir, pero luego eligió una sola-. ¿Por qué permitiste que las cosas llegaran a este extremo?

Mike se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

-Esperaba conseguir más contratos que seguramente iban a mejorar la situación.

Isabella maldijo a Edward Cullem y estuvo a punto de incluir a Mike en la maldición.

-Los negocios no se basan en esperanzas.

Se necesitaba una mano firme que llevara las riendas de los negocios, asumiera el control y tomara decisiones adecuadas.

«Un hombre como Cullen», dijo una voz en su interior.

La fusión de las empresas tenía sentido y, como observó a su hermano correctamente, era la única oportunidad de salvar Swan-Dwyer

-¿Quieres que me comunique con Edward y le diga que has aceptado su invitación a cenar?

-No -dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie-. Necesito trabajar una o dos horas en el ordenador antes de ir a cenar con papá -añadió mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta-. Te veré allí.

-De acuerdo -dijo Mike con una sonrisa incómoda-. Gracias.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por el almuerzo?

-Por eso también.

Eran pasadas las cinco cuando Bella cruzó la verja electrónica que custodiaba la espléndida mansión de Charlie Swan-Dwyer.

Habían instalado un ascensor interno para facilitar el acceso a las plantas superiores. Además había un ama de llaves y angela, la enfermera, y ambas vivían en la casa.

Isabella llamó al timbre y luego utilizó su llave para entrar al vestíbulo con suelo de baldosas de mármol.

Se le partía el corazón cada vez que visitaba al hombre que una vez había sido muy fuerte, actualmente reducido a ese estado de fragilidad.

Esa noche parecía más frágil que de costumbre, su dificultad de movimientos más pronunciada en comparación a la semana anterior, y con menos apetito que nunca.

Bella lo miró y deseó echarse a llorar. Mike parecía igualmente afectado. A ambos les costó gran esfuerzo mantener una apariencia serena.

No, no permitiría que nadie perturbara a Charlie. Ni Mike, ni Edawrd Cullen, se prometió Isabella mientras conducía de vuelta a casa.

Esa noche le costó quedarse dormida y se levantó tarde al día siguiente. Así que tuvo que correr para llegar a tiempo a la oficina del magnate.

Enfrentarse a él era una prioridad, y había decidido desafiarlo en su oficina antes que hacerlo en una cena social.

Cullen Corporation estaba situada en una de las plantas más altas de un rascacielos. Con airada decisión Isabella cruzó las puertas hacia Recepción.

-Edward Cullen -dijo con voz firme y autoritaria.

-El señor Cullen está reunido y no ha citado a nadie para esta tarde.

-Llámelo y dígale que Isabella Swan-Dwyer desea verlo.

-Tengo instrucciones de no pasar llamadas.

-Llame a su secretaria.

Muy pronto apareció una secretaria.

-Por favor, informe a Edward Cullen que necesito verlo.

-Tengo instrucciones de servir bebidas y canapés a las cinco -replicó la eficiente secretaria-. Entonces aprovecharé para decirle que usted lo espera.

Era una victoria pequeña, pero victoria al fin y al cabo.

-Gracias.

Pasó media hora leyendo elegantes revistas de actualidad que aliviaron muy poco su tensión nerviosa.

Cuando el personal empezaba a retirarse, apareció la secretaria en Recepción.

-Por favor, sígame -dijo. Minutos más tarde la introdujo en una lujosa suite-. Tome asiento. Pronto la recibirá el señor Cullen.

Tras media hora de espera, y cuando la tensión nerviosa y la rabia la impulsaban a marcharse, se abrió la puerta y Edward entró en la habitación.

-Isabella -dijo al tiempo que ella se ponía de pie para no quedar en desventaja frente a él-. Lamento haberte hecho esperar -añadió al tiempo que se dirigía al ventanal que cubría una pared entera, de espaldas a la magnífica vista del puerto y con una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Aunque la expresión de Bella era serena, sus ojos estaban oscuros de ira.

-¿De veras? Imagino que dejarme esperando forma parte del juego.

-Es la razón por la que sugerí que cenáramos juntos.

-No deseo compartir nada contigo. Y ahora hablemos de negocios, ¿te parece? -dijo indicando una gruesa carpeta-. Tengo en mi poder una copia de tu oferta. Todo parece estar en orden.

-Pareces sorprendida.

Bella le dirigió una oscura mirada.

-Dudo que cualquier cosa que hagas pueda sorprenderme.

-Imagino que Mike te ha dicho que el trato está sujeto a una condición.

Los ojos de ella brillaron de ira.

-Dijo que era algo personal. Explícate.

-Dos noches más y un fin de semana contigo,

Bella sintió como si una fuerza misteriosa la hiciera volar contra la pared más cercana.

-Eso es una barbaridad —dijo al fin.

-Llámalo como quieras.

Le llevó un par de segundos recuperar la voz.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque, ¿digamos que me divierte?

-Debí suponerlo.

¿Era esa su venganza por todas las invitaciones que ella había rechazado? Entonces podía hacerlo. Pero en esos momentos un rechazo tendría consecuencias demasiado peligrosas. ¿Tenía fuerzas suficientes como para arruinar a su padre y a la empresa a la cual él había entregado su vida?

-Una inversión de veintitrés millones de dólares, decidida en contra de todos los prudentes consejos, permiten una bonificación, ¿no te parece?

Sin pararse a pensar en las consecuencias, ella le arrojó lo primero que encontró a mano, con tan mala suerte que él lo atrapó en el aire y luego lo colocó en la mesa

-¿Quién te crees que eres? -preguntó Isabella en un tono ronco que casi no reconoció como propio.

-Te aconsejo que pienses cuidadosamente antes de hacer otra tontería como esta -Edward le advirtió en un tono suave como la seda.

Los ojos de Bella lanzaron brillantes chispas.

-Qué esperabas. ¿Que cayera en tus brazos para expresarte mi eterna gratitud?

Afortunadamente, no percibió la chispa de humor en los ojos verdes.

-Imaginé una cierta resistencia.

-¿Te das cuenta de que podría demandarte por coacción?

-Podrías intentarlo.

-¿Sólo para que tu equipo de abogados alegue que se trató de un mal entendido mientras tú retiras los fondos del rescate financiero?

-Eso es.

-El chantaje emocional es una táctica detestable.

-Es una de tantas herramientas para negociar -corrigió Edward, y en ese momento ella lo odió más de lo que pensaba que podía odiar a alguien.

-No.

-No estás en condiciones de regatear.

-No estoy en venta -declaró ella con dignidad.

-Todo tiene su precio.

-¿Ese es tu credo?

-¿Lo dudas?

-Entonces el trato ya está hecho, ¿no crees?

Bella intentó calmarse mientras se acomodaba la correa del bolso en el hombro y se dirigía a la puerta.

Maldito Mike. Y maldito todo ese asunto.

-Queda algo más -Bella reconoció el tono de amenaza bajo la voz cansina-. Se trata de la homosexualidad de Mike.

No era posible que Edward Cullen lo supiera. Nadie lo sabía, aparte de Mike, su compañero y ella.

Bella sintió que la invadía el pánico al pensar que su padre pudiera enterarse.

-Te odio -las palabras salieron de sus labios con temblorosa ira.

Edward inclinó la cabeza mientras observaba sus pálidas facciones y la rigidez de la derrota que traslucía su expresión.

-En este momento creo que sí.

El había ganado y ambos lo sabían. Había una sola cosa que ella podía esperar..., su silencio.

-Tienes mi palabra -dijo Edward con tranquilidad, como si le hubiera adivinado el pensamiento.

-Por lo que debería estar muy agradecida, ¿verdad?

Él no contestó.

-¿Por qué no te sientas? -sugirió al tiempo que se acercaba a un pequeño bar. Sacó del refrigeredor una botella de agua, llenó un vaso y se lo puso en la mano.

Después se acercó a la mesa y apoyó una cadera en el borde.

-¿Empezamos de nuevo?

—Te escucho.

¿Se daba cuenta de su aspecto tan vulnerable? Los sorprendentes ojos chocolates lo miraban, atrapados.

Edward recordó su sabor de entonces, su fragancia, la suave respuesta tentativa. Había querido imprimir su sello en ella, sin saber exactamente el motivo. ¿Tal vez por el deseo de conmocionarla, de castigarla? ¿O quizá darle una lección para que tuviera cuidado con los hombres cuya necesidad primordial era el sexo?

Pero, en cambio, había sido ella la que dejó en él un recuerdo persistente, que inesperadamente removió su espíritu y también su anatomía. Una adolescente tentadora, inconsciente de su poder femenino. Edward se preguntó cómo habría reaccionado si él se hubiera aprovechado de su juventud.

Las niñas de dieciséis años no entraban en sus pensamientos. Especialmente cuando esa chica en particular, de dieciséis años, era la adorada hija de uno de los magnates de la industria en Sidney. El hermano, dos años mayor que ella, debió haberlo pensado mejor antes de llevarla a una fiesta donde abundaban el alcohol y las drogas. Una situación que les había hecho ver antes de llevarse a los hermanos de la fiesta.

Edward había tenido pocas relaciones. Había disfrutado de las mujeres tomando lo que gustosamente le ofrecían sin ánimo de mantener relaciones estables. En cuanto al compromiso... en su vida no había ninguna mujer que hubiese deseado exclusivamente para sí. El amor eterno era un mito.

Durante el año anterior tan sólo una mujer había atormentado sus sentidos, aunque ella había desdeñado todas sus invitaciones y había tenido que contentarse con un saludo cortés cuando se encontraban en alguna reunión social.

Hasta ese preciso momento.

-Tan pronto como se haya satisfecho nuestro acuerdo personal firmaré los documentos para el traspaso de fondos.

-¿Y cuando piensas dar comienzo a nuestro «acuerdo personal»? -preguntó ella.

-Cualquiera diría que piensas que el sexo conmigo es un castigo.

-Tu ego debe de ser desmesurado si imaginas que para mí sería un placer.

-Valientes palabras para quien ignora la clase de amante que soy.

El instinto le advirtió a Bella que se enfrentaba a un hombre experimentado. Lo veía en su mirada verde... en la confianza en sí mismo que posee un hombre muy versado en los deseos de las mujeres.

-Vaya...

-El miércoles asistiré a una cena. Iré a buscarte a las seis y media. Lleva un neceser con todo lo que necesites para la noche.

Una risa histérica nació y murió en la garganta de ella. ¿Tan pronto? Bueno, al menos así la primera noche acabaría al fin. Y entonces le quedaría una más y un fin de semana.

-¿Y las otras noches?

Cielo santo, ¿cómo podía su voz sonar tan serena?

-El sábado y el siguiente fin de semana. Un millón de dólares será depositado en la cuenta de Swan-Dwyer después de cada una de las veladas que pases conmigo. Y a partir del lunes siguiente se pagarán todas las deudas a los acreedores.

-La condición que aparece tan sutilmente expuesta en el documento no me ofrece ninguna fiabilidad. ¿Cómo puedes garantizarme que no vas a invalidar tu oferta alegando que la condición no se ha cumplido a tu entera satisfacción?

-Tienes mi palabra.

-Lo siento, pero eso no es suficiente.

-¿No confías en mí?

-No.

-¿Qué deseas entonces?

-Un documento en el que aparezca el detalle de esas noches en tu compañía, que no pasarán de doce horas, y que asegure que el cumplimiento de tu parte del trato no estará condicionado a mi comportamiento sexual durante ese tiempo. El documento original será destruido cuando deposites el dinero en la cuenta de Swan-Dwyer.

Más tarde, Bella observó cómo redactaba el documento en el ordenador portátil, lo imprimía por duplicado, lo firmaba y luego se lo tendía.

Bueno, el contrato no se había realizado ante un notario, aunque eso era mejor que nada.

Después, Edward Cullen la condujo hasta el vestíbulo y llamó el ascensor.

-El miércoles a las seis y media.

-No puedo decir que haya sido un placer verte -comentó Bella mientras oprimía el botón de bajada.

* * *

_**Haa! muchas gracias a las niñas que me dejaron algun review.... me alegraron mil la mañana, de verdad... jajaja y a las que no me dejaron nada, pero igual pason a leer, se los agradesco de igual manera, aunque espero que ahora si dejen algun mensajito... porfi?**_

_**yaa!!! ahora... referente a mi historia Beso De Cadaver, estoy trbajando en ella, asique yo creo, si no tengo ningun contratiempo, que proximamente voy a subir un nuevo cap.... **_

_**ya ahora muchas garcias por los reviewss!! de verdad..... y creo que la proxima actualizacion se viene pronto.... todo depende de sus reviews queridas.... buena semana.... nos estamos leyendoooo!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_woha 30 reviews y con tan solo 2 capis... me alegro que les alla gustado tanto.... perooooooooooo!!!! _ATENCION:::: DISCLAIMER: La historia NO me pertenece... si no que es de Helen Bianchin...una muy buena escritora de libros, y los nombres de los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, NO se confundan al pensar que la historia es mia ya que NO lo es.....**

**Sin mas que decir solo agradecer por los reviews, y aqui les dejo un nuevo cap de................**

* * *

**Cuatro Noches De Pasión **Capítulo 3

* * *

Dos noches más tarde, Bella se encontraba bebiendo un excelente champán en el imponente vestíbulo de una mansión del elegante sector de Rose Bay.

Los invitados, algunos conocidos, se mezclaban entre ellos y la conversación fluía con facilidad. Sin embargo, a pesar de la velada y de los invitados, nada le impactaba tanto como la presencia del hombre que estaba a su lado.

Edward Cullen exudaba encanto, solícito interés y demasiada química sensual para la paz mental de cualquier mujer. Especialmente para la paz de ella, así que su tensión nerviosa aumentaba a cada minuto.

No deseaba encontrarse allí. Sobre todo, no deseaba que la vincularan de ninguna manera a Cullen.

Sin embargo estaba unida a él, atrapada por hilos invisibles y el reloj avanzaba hacia el momento en que iban a encontrarse a solas.

-¿Más champán? -preguntó Edward al tiempo que indicaba la copa vacía que tenía en la mano.

Estaba demasiado cerca para su comodidad. Era demasiado consciente de su presencia, de su fino traje, del aroma de su varonil perfume exclusivo y del hombre bajo ese sofisticado exterior.

-No, gracias -respondió con cortesía.

Con una copa bastaba. La noche era joven, pronto servirían la cena, y ella valoraba demasiado su reputación social y su autoestima como para pasar las próximas horas en una neblina alcohólica.

La elección del traje no fue fácil. Tras descartar varios, al final optó por un vestido de seda roja cortado en capas con un suave escote drapeado y finos tirantes en los hombros. Un leve maquillaje acentuaba los ojos y el pelo iba atado en un moño en la nuca. En el cuello lucía un collar de cadenas unidas entre sí con pendientes a juego.

La preparación del neceser de viaje fue sencilla. Había puesto unas cuantas prendas y unos artículos de aseo. Un neceser que Edward puso en el maletero de su coche cuando ella bajó al vestíbulo.

No hubo un saludo manifiesto por parte de él. No hizo el menor intento de tocarla cuando ella se instaló en el elegante Aston Martín.

Durante el breve trayecto a la casa de sus anfitriones la conversación había escaseado... posiblemente a causa de las respuestas monosilábicas de ella.

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que sonriera, riera y actuara como si esa fuera una cita? Él la había convertido en parte de un trato de negocios y ella lo odiaba por eso. Casi tanto como verse en una tertulia llena de invitados durante varias horas.

Invitados que indudablemente sentían curiosidad por la mujer que Edward había elegido como acompañante para esa velada. ¿O la curiosidad se debía tal vez a su elección de compañero?

¿Es que los apuros financieros de su familia, ya habían empezado a circular en sociedad? Y si así fuera, ¿en qué contexto aparecía Bella Swan-Dwyer junto a Edward Cullen? ¿Y los comentarios harían alusión a que la fusión de las empresas se había desplazado de la sala de juntas al dormitorio?

Bella se dijo que no le importaba... y sabía que mentía. La cena. Santo cielo, ¿cómo podría probar bocado? En ese momento sentía un apretado nudo en el estómago.

-Relájate -dijo Edward mientras tomaban asiento en una mesa puesta con toda elegancia.

-Estoy perfectamente relajada -replicó ella con una sonrisa sorprendente.

Había numerosos platos que se complementaban perfectamente, preparados con el arte y talento de un chef profesional.

Todos, incluso ella, felicitaron a los anfitriones.

Durante la cena conversó con los otros invitados, según las normas sociales a las que estaba perfectamente habituada, aunque más tarde no recordara casi nada de lo que se había hablado.

El estaba allí, como una presencia constante, y la tensión se aceleraba a medida que transcurría la velada. Casi olvidaba respirar cuando sentía el roce de su mano al llenarle la copa de agua.

Bella empezó a rezar para que acabara la cena. Al menos cuando estuvieran solos podría quitarse la máscara social y entregarse al cruce de espadas verbal con él.

Durante el café. El no parecía tener prisa en marcharse y eran casi las once cuando se despidieron de los anfitriones.

Hicieron en silencio el corto trayecto hasta el sector de Point Piper y el cuerpo de ella se puso rígido cuando él activó la verja electrónica del camino de entrada, estratégicamente iluminado, que conducía a una gran casa cuya arquitectura exterior e interior había aparecido en una elegante revista de actualidad.

El Aston Martín entró en el garaje cuyas puertas electrónicas se cerraron con un imperceptible clic.

Atrapada

_«Llévame a casa»._ Las palabras surgieron como un grito silencioso antes de apagarse en su garganta. _«Tienes que superar esto»,_ le dijo sin piedad una voz interior. «_Piensa en Charlie, en Mike_». _«¿Y quién piensa en mí?»_

Edward sacó el neceser de viaje del maletero y a continuación la guió hacia el vestíbulo interior de la casa.

Con creciente desesperación ella contempló las amplias dimensiones de la estancia, la escalera curvada con su balaustrada de intrincado diseño que conducía a la planta superior. Una araña de cristal pendía del alto techo y las paredes estaban cubiertas con finas pinturas. Todo el conjunto hablaba de un ambiente de gran lujo y prosperidad.

Edward dejó el neceser al pie de la escalera e indicó una puerta a su derecha.

-¿Te apetece una bebida?

Bella lo vio entrar en una espaciosa sala.

El pensamiento de una amable charla fingida era más de lo que podía soportar.

Toda la velada había sido una antesala al momento en que tendría que compartir su cama. No tenía ningún sentido alargar la espera.

-Si no te importa, preferiría ahorrarme los prolegómenos.

Estaba nerviosa. Él podía percibirlo en su voz, en el pulso que palpitaba en la base del cuello y sintió placer.

-¿Prefieres subir?

-Sí.

Edward sé encogió de hombros imperceptiblemente, cerró la puerta de la sala e indicó la escalera.

Tras subir y atravesar la galería con balaustradas, el la condujo a una suite lujosamente amueblada.

Bella entró en la habitación y se detuvo, incierta. _«Piensa. Quítate los zapatos y las joyas»._

Se quitó los pendientes con facilidad, pero a causa del temblor de los dedos no pudo abrir el cierre del collar.

-Déjame a mí -dijo Edward con calma acercándose a ella. Demasiado cerca. Casi podía sentir el contacto del cuerpo masculino a sus espaldas.

Demonios, ¿es que para facilitar las cosas no debería hacer el papel de la seductora y arrojarse en sus brazos?

Los dedos tocaron la nuca e inconscientemente contuvo la respiración. Luego se separó cuando él le puso el collar en las manos.

Bella fue hacia el neceser y colocó las joyas en una pequeña bolsa. Cuando se volvió, él estaba detrás y el estómago se le oprimió cuando empezó a quitarle las horquillas del pelo.

Los dedos de Edward recorrieron la graciosa curva del cuello y ella sintió el toque a lo largo de la espina dorsal.

-Hermosa -murmuró el.

Y Bella tuvo que luchar contra el fascinante tono de su voz. Sería tan fácil volverse hacia él, besarlo y dejarse llevar.

Sin embargo, hacer eso significaría que ella toleraba su actitud y no había la menor maldita esperanza de que algún día perdonara sus manipulaciones.

-No finjamos hacer de esto lo que no es.

Bella alcanzó a bajar un poco la cremallera del vestido antes que intervinieran las manos de Edward.

-¿Sexo a un alto precio?

-Es lo que querías –Bella se encogió de hombros intentando que fuese un gesto negligente-. Si quieres terminar de desenvolver el paquete, puedes continuar.

Edward entornó los ojos.

-¿Cómo podría un hombre resistirse a la tentación? -preguntó con la voz enronquecida.

Entonces terminó de bajar la cremallera, luego retiró los tirantes de los hombros y el vestido se deslizó suavemente a la alfombra.

La única prenda que protegía la desnudez de Bella era una breve braguita de seda y se esforzó por quedarse inmóvil mientras él la contemplaba apreciativamente.

Los ojos despidieron llamaradas verdes cuando la mirada de él se detuvo en los pechos, descendió por su cuerpo y luego alzó la vista para encontrarse con una expresión de indignado desafío.

Con una lentitud deliberada se quitó los zapatos, los calcetines, la chaqueta, la corbata, se aflojó el cinturón de los pantalones y empezó a desabotonarse la camisa.

Realmente el hombre era apuesto. Anchos hombros, caderas estrechas, estómago plano, piel pálida y músculos endurecidos que denotaban una fuerza innegable.

El breve boxer de seda escasamente ocultaba su excitación y Bella odió sentir que se ruborizaba.

Tras echar la ropa de cama hacia atrás. Edward se aproximó a ella. Los ojos de Bella se agrandaron un segundo cuando él trazó con el índice la curva del labio inferior.

Una oleada de calor invadió su cuerpo, el pulso empezó a latirle aceleradamente mientras él le tomaba la cara entre las manos, y emitió un gemido silencioso cuando inclinó la cabeza hacia su rostro.

Ella no esperaba el lento contacto de su boca o el modo en que la punta de la lengua se introdujo entre sus labios mientras su rostro continuaba entre las manos de el.

Luego sintió que los pulgares se deslizaban por sus mejillas y contuvo la respiración cuando el beso se hizo más intenso.

Edward tiraba de sus sentidos y los despedazaba destruyendo de ese modo la barrera protectora que ella había erigido contra él.

Las manos de Bella se alzaron hasta los hombros sólo para apoyarse allí, vacilantes, mientras él capturaba su nuca con una mano y con la otra recorría toda la espalda hasta la parte inferior y la atraía hacia su cuerpo.

Con un leve movimiento, Edward le quitó la braguita y ella gimió al sentir su mano entre las piernas.

Nada pudo hacer para impedir la caricia de los diestros dedos. Él sabía cómo y dónde tocar, hasta hacerla enloquecer.

Sin embargo, Bella sabía que entre su mente y su cuerpo no había sincronía. Su mente permanecía ajena a la tentación que invadía su cuerpo.

_«Disimula»,_ sintió que le decía la silenciosa voz interior. _«Hazlo de una vez, y entonces todo habrá terminado». _Sólo por esa noche.

Edward volvió a tomarle la cara entre las manos.

-No lo hagas -le advirtió con suavidad.

-No sé qué quieres decir -murmuró ella, con una mirada sorprendida.

Él trazó la curva de su boca con el pulgar y notó los ojos llameantes de ira.

-Sí lo sabes.

Ella pudo sentir el rubor que cubría sus mejillas. ¿Qué tenía ese hombre que podía leer sus pensamientos más secretos?

Sus otros compañeros sentimentales se entregaban de tal modo a su propio placer que nunca se habían preocupado por el de ella.

Una risa sofocada nació y murió en su garganta. Sólo había tenido dos novios que le habían declarado su devoción con un ojo puesto en la fortuna de su padre.

-No quiero estar aquí contigo.

-Tal vez no, por el momento.

-¿Estás seguro de que hay suficiente espacio en esta habitación para ti y para tu ego?

La ronca risa de Edward casi fue la perdición de ella.

-¿Dudas de que pueda lograr que me desees?

-Sería un verdadero triunfo -las palabras escaparon de su boca antes de poder impedirlo.

Edward entornó los ojos, guardó un interminable silencio y luego la soltó. Entonces fue hacia la cama.

-Ven.

-¿Prefieres la cama? -preguntó ella, incierta.

-Es más cómoda -respondió él-. Para dormir -añadió tras una pausa mientras observaba la confusión que nublaba la mirada de Isabella.

-¿Dormir? -ella sintió que repetía todas sus palabras.

-Por el momento. ¿Te molesta?

¿Aplazamiento de la ejecución? No estaba segura de sentirse aliviada o irritada.

-¿Un respiro antes de la ejecución? ¿Debo agradecértelo?

—No presiones, querida -dijo en un tono suave como la seda, aunque la advertencia era puro acero.

Capitular era lo más conveniente, pensó ella mientras iba hacia el neceser, sacaba una camiseta larga de algodón y se la ponía. Luego, tras un instante de vacilación se metió en la cama lo más lejos posible de Edward.

Con un mando a distancia él apagó las luces y ella sintió que se le tensaba el cuerpo a la espera del momento en que se aproximaría a ella.

Sólo que él no lo hizo, y ella se quedó inmóvil hasta que sintió su respiración acompasada.

¡Maldición, se había dormido! Con toda facilidad y rapidez había sido capaz de relajarse y quedarse dormido dejándola allí, despierta, para que hirviera de indignación en silencio. ¡La tentación de darle un puñetazo fue tremenda! ¿Cómo se atrevía a desconectar de esa manera?

Todavía sentía las huellas de sus manos en el cuerpo y los labios levemente hinchados por el contacto de su boca.

Cielo santo, no debía sentirse desilusionada.

Edward Cullen era alguien que le disgustaba intensamente, más bien que odiaba. Y la química que había entre ellos no alteraba las cosas.

Sus extremidades y todo su cuerpo estaban rígidos. Habría dado cualquier cosa por poder estirarse, acomodar el almohadón y quedar en una posición más confortable.

Aunque, si se movía podía perturbar el sueño de Edward y esa no era una buena opción.

Bella contó ovejas, sin el menor resultado. Después se concentró en el intrincado diseño de una joya en la que estaba trabajando.

¿Cuánto tiempo permaneció en la oscuridad? ¿Diez, veinte minutos? ¿Cuatro, cinco horas?

Entonces se produjo un ligero movimiento, la habitación quedó bañada en una suave luz y Edward surgió junto a ella, con la cabeza apoyada en un codo.

-¿No puedes dormir? -preguntó arrastrando las palabras.

Los ojos de ella aparecían oscuros, grandes y la tez pálida.

-No sabía que estabas despierto.

-¿Te duele la cabeza?

Habría sido tan fácil asentir.

-No.

Él deslizó los dedos por su mejilla.

-¿Librando una batalla interna?

-Sí.

Los labios de él se curvaron en una sonrisa divertida.

-La sinceridad es una virtud muy difícil de encontrar en una mujer.

-Está claro que no has conocido a la mujer apropiada.

Bella pensó si esa era su voz. Sonaba increíblemente enronquecida. Sensual más bien, pensó acobardada al sentir el dedo que recorría la sien y colocaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Había una atmósfera de irrealidad en esa conversación. Ella era consciente de la habitación, de la cama, del hombre en el que pronto enfocó toda su atención.

Con el dedo pulgar él delineó el labio inferior y luego lo deslizó hasta la barbilla en tanto buscaba la boca femenina, como un preludio a la deliberada seducción de los sentidos femeninos.

La sutil exploración se convirtió en una sugerente posesión sensual que la llevó a prescindir de sus inhibiciones... con demasiada facilidad para su paz mental.

Debería intentar escapar, retirarse, protestar un poco, pero el toque de sus labios tenía algo de mágico que ella no podía resistir, y gimió mientras las manos acariciaban sus pechos y luego atormentaban los excitados pezones.

Una onda de calor se había apoderado de sus venas llenando su cuerpo de honda calidez sensual mientras él le quitaba la camiseta.

Durante largos segundos soportó la mirada apreciativa sobre su cuerpo desnudo y supo instintivamente que el momento de la intimidad había llegado.

Todas las células de su cuerpo respondieron con dolorosa vivacidad cuando él se inclinó sobre un pecho y suavemente mordió el pezón.

Bella deslizó los dedos por el pelo de Edward y gimió deseando que se detuviera al sentir la lengua alrededor del ombligo antes de posarla entre los muslos.

A pesar del ruego para que desistiera, la caricia se hizo más íntima, y aunque ella luchó contra las sensaciones que le producía se sintió lanzada hacia lo alto, tan alto que un breve grito de placer escapó de su garganta.

Cuando pensaba que la sensación ya no podía ser más intensa, volvió a repetirse, hasta tal punto que sintió que su cuerpo se incendiaba.

¡Santo cielo! El ferviente susurro salió de sus labios corrió una plegaria irreverente mientras Edward se apoderaba de su boca en un beso tan intenso que al fin la venció, obligándola a compartir el placer de la sensualidad.

Un sonido de alarma sonó en su mente.

-¿Alguna protección? -murmuró.

-Ya me he ocupado de eso.

Entonces Edward la penetró y poco a poco ella sintió que sus músculos se relajaban a medida que él comenzaba a moverse lentamente al principio y luego con mayor insistencia hasta que el movimiento acompasado se convirtió en una entidad hipnótica contra la cual no había ningún poder capaz de resistir.

Una experiencia nunca antes vivida. Una intoxicación cautivadora de sus sentidos mientras él la llevaba a un punto de éxtasis mágico.

Luego no tuvo recuerdo del grito que se escapó de su garganta, ni de las uñas clavadas entre las costillas o sus dientes en la carne de el intoxicante hombre de orbes verdes. Ese instante la había convertido en una salvaje desenfrenada, conducida más allá del mero deseo, a un lugar primitivo donde la pasión era una entidad incandescente.

Entonces Edward la acomodó lenta y suavemente, calmando el cuerpo estremecido hasta dejarlo quieto entre sus brazos.

Las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas y él sintió el corazón oprimido ante la vulnerabilidad de Isabella.

Se sentía totalmente expuesta. Como si ese hombre tuviera la facultad de ver dentro de su corazón, dentro de su espíritu, en todo su ser, y todos sus secretos quedaran al desnudo.

Cuando Edward se tendió, siempre con ella entre sus brazos, la miró bajo la suave luz y ella no pudo retirar la mirada. No tenía palabras, nada que pudiera decir.

Más tarde, él volvió a abrazarla y al sentir que entraba otra vez en su cuerpo, dejó escapar un gemido mientras se adaptaba al ritmo de Edward, y juntos alcanzaron el climax.

Más tarde, él la estrechó contra su cuerpo hasta que ambos empezaron a respirar con normalidad.

Ella se había dormido al instante con la mejilla apoyada en el pecho masculino, incluso protestó cuando él bajó de la cama y la tomó en brazos.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó en un tono débilmente escandalizado mientras él entraba en el cuarto de baño y luego en la ducha.

-No podemos compartir la ducha –protestó Bella.

Edward dejó escapar una risa ronca.

-Hemos compartido hasta la última intimidad -dijo al tiempo que empezaba a pasarle el jabón suavemente por la piel.

Eso ya era otra cosa y ella le puso una mano en el pecho a modo de silenciosa protesta.

-No.

Él no se detuvo.

-Más tarde dormiremos.

Ella intentó empujarlo.

-Puedo hacerlo yo misma.

-Permítemelo.

-Edward...

-Me gusta oír mi nombre en tus labios.

-Por favor -murmuró al sentir el contacto más íntimo de la mano de él.

Estaba invadiendo su intimidad de una manera que nunca había experimentado con otro hombre.

-En un minuto más te tocará a ti -dijo en tono divertido, y luego tuvo la audacia de reír cuando ella le mordió el hombro.

-Si quieres jugar, querida, estoy dispuesto a complacerte.

-Ya he jugado bastante.

Y era verdad, porque la fatiga se había apoderado de ella. Todo combinado con el chorro de agua caliente, el vapor y la hora tardía.

Él terminó de lavarla y luego hizo lo propio. En un par de minutos salió del agua y la secó con una toalla de baño que luego utilizó para él.

Segundos después, la condujo al dormitorio, la acomodó bajo la ropa de cama y apagó la luz.

Luego la atrajo contra su cuerpo y esperó que el cansancio venciera el rechazo de Isabella, hasta que al fin ella se durmió.


	4. Chapter 4

**ATENCION:::: DISCLAIMER: La historia NO me pertenece... si no que es de Helen Bianchin...una muy buena escritora de libros, y los nombres de los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, NO se confundan al pensar que la historia es mia ya que NO lo es.....**

**Sin mas que decir solo agradecer por los reviews, y aqui les dejo un nuevo cap de................**

* * *

Capítulo 4

Isabella despertó lentamente y en unos segundos comprobó que no se encontraba ni en su cama ni en su casa. Tras volver la cabeza vio que estaba sola en el lecho.

Allí no había señal de Edward. Después de mirar el reloj, saltó de la cama consternada, sacó ropa limpia del neceser y fue al cuarto de baño.

Quince minutos después bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía a la cocina. Al oler el aroma del café y de las tostadas, de inmediato sintió que el estómago protestaba de hambre.

Él estaba vestido con un pantalón oscuro y una camisa impecable. La chaqueta a juego y la corbata colgaban del respaldo de una silla.

Su aspecto era demasiado dinámico para alguien que había pasado gran parte de la noche entregado a la actividad física. La sola visión del hombre puso en tensión los nervios de Bella.

-Te iba a dejar dormir otros cinco minutos más antes de subir a buscarte -dijo mientras señalaba la cafetera-. ¿Café?

-Por favor -respondió ella. Se sentía incómoda e increíblemente vulnerable-. Luego me iré en un taxi.

Edward puso frente a ella un plato con huevos revueltos y tostadas.

-Yo te llevaré a casa. Siéntate y come.

-No tengo hambre.

Él la examinó apreciativamente, notó las sombras bajo los ojos y el cansancio.

-Come y luego nos iremos -insistió.

Cualquier protesta habría sido inútil, y además el plato era apetitoso. Bella se sentó, dio buena cuenta del desayuno y luego se sintió más dispuesta a enfrentar el día.

Tan pronto como hubo terminado. Edward se puso la corbata y la chaqueta.

Bella empezó a despejar la mesa con la intención de lavar los platos.

-Déjalo.

-Sólo será un par de minutos.

-Ya lo hará la señora de la limpieza.

Sin decir una palabra, ella recogió el neceser y lo siguió hacia el garaje.

Tras el corto viaje entre Point Piper y Double Bay, Bella casi no esperó a que Edward estacionara a la entrada de su edificio para abrir la puerta del coche.

Como no le vino a la mente ninguna palabra adecuada de despedida, se alejó sin más.

Cuando abrió la puerta del apartamento, el gato maulló indignado. Tras dejar el neceser a un lado, le puso comida y luego bajó al estacionamiento subterráneo.

Minutos después, conducía su Porsche de época hasta el taller en medio de un difícil tráfico de hora punta.

No fue nada fácil concentrarse en el trabajo mientras intentaba disipar de su mente la poderosa imagen de Edward. ¡Santo cielo, todavía podía sentirlo en su piel!

Como si no le hubiera bastado con el encuentro nocturno, se había acercado con sigilo en la madrugada y había vuelto a despertar sus sentidos incluso media dormida como estaba.

¿Cómo podía reaccionar con tanta pasión hacia un hombre a quien odiaba?

Y sin embargo, así era. Todo pensamiento racional barrido por una química sexual en todo su apogeo.

Durante el descanso para comer respondió la llamada de Mike que le había dejado un mensaje en el teléfono móvil.

-Sólo llamaba para saber cómo estás -dijo el hermano.

-¿Quieres saber cómo he sobrevivido al Acto Primero del drama nocturno en tres actos?

-¿Cinismo, Isabella?

-Tengo derecho. ¿No te parece?

-¿Y cuándo tendrá lugar el Acto Dos?

-El sábado por la noche.

-Te agradezco...

-No, por favor, no sigas por ahí —dijo con fiereza y cortó la comunicación.

A continuación, después de comer frugalmente y sin apetito, volvió a su quehacer. A media tarde le dolía la cabeza y tuvo que tomarse un analgésico. Más tarde ajustó el microscopio binocular, luego la luz y se entregó al trabajo.

Bella se sintió muy aliviada cuando al fin terminó la jornada. Camino a casa se detuvo en un supermercado y compró comida para ella, fruta fresca y comida para el gato.

Más tarde, tras darle de comer, se preparó una ensalada y pescado. Después estuvo una hora mirando televisión y luego trabajó un rato en el ordenador portátil.

Cuando al fin estuvo en su cama sintió el peso del gato en sus piernas. Compañía y amor incondicional, fue lo último que pensó antes de dormirse no sin dificultad.

Era difícil intentar dormir cuando el único hombre que la agraviaba invadía sus pensamientos y sus sueños.

Al día siguiente, sentía que se le desplomaba el estómago cada vez que sonaba el teléfono. Esperaba una llamada de Edward para confirmar el encuentro del sábado siguiente.

El viernes por la tarde era un manojo de nervios y lo maldijo de modo muy locuaz.

En consecuencia, le costó trabajo responder de forma civilizada cuando oyó su voz el sábado por la mañana.

-Pasaré a buscarte a las seis y media. Primero cenaremos y luego iremos a una exposición de arte.

-Si me dices la hora en que piensas volver a tu casa podemos reunimos allí -sugirió con rigidez.

-No.

Los dedos de Bella apretaron el teléfono móvil.

-Qué significa ese... «No»? -preguntó conteniendo la rabia-. Puedes llevar a otra persona a cenar y a la exposición.

-¿Ir de una mujer a otra? -preguntó en tono jocoso.

-Alternar contigo no forma parte del trato.

-Verás, según lo convenido tengo derecho a doce horas de tu tiempo. Si prefieres no salir, estoy muy dispuesto a pasar esas horas en la cama contigo.

Bella pensó racionalmente en matarlo y luego descuartizarlo, mejor lo ultimo y después lo primero.

-Minimizar los encuentros sexuales contigo es mi mayor prioridad -dijo intentando guardar la calma-. Voy a necesitar mi coche por la mañana, así que lo llevaré a tu casa.

-Seis y media, Isabella -dijo y cortó la comunicación antes de que ella pudiera añadir algo más.

La elección del vestido no fue un problema, acostumbrada como estaba a una intensa vida social.

El estilo en boga era el de una mujer suave y femenina, así que escogió uno de seda color azul, con tirantes en los hombros y un profundo escote en pico. Luego se recogió el cabello en un moño flojo y se dio los últimos toques de maquillaje.

Eran las seis y veinticinco cuando estacionó frente a la verja de entrada de la casa de Edward.

El Aston Martín ya estaba fuera y él le abrió la puerta del coche.

Bella se limitó a inclinar la cabeza a modo de saludo y se dirigió al vehículo.

-Una mujer puntual -comentó con una mirada penetrante.

-Dijiste a las seis y media —respondió ella en tanto lo sometía a un deliberado examen. Iba vestido de esmoquin, con camisa blanca y corbata de lazo y ella sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso-. ¿Nos vamos?

-Te has vestido para impresionar -dijo Edward tras una mirada apreciativa, en un sutil tono burlón.

-Debería ser para... matar -replicó ella con una sonrisa estudiada mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del acompañante.

-¿Debería ponerme en guardia por si llevas un arma escondida? -preguntó mientras se sentaba tras el volante.

-No es mi estilo.

-¿Y hacer un comentario sobre un vestido sí lo es?

-Es una prerrogativa femenina -respondió con una cierta ironía-. El vestido será una especie de armadura contra todas las miradas femeninas que esta noche se clavarán como dagas en mi espalda.

-¿Debido a mi presunta reputación?

-Tú lo has dicho.

Edward dejó escapar una risa ronca y ella se mantuvo en silencio durante el breve trayecto a Double Bay. Luego intentó mostrarse civilizada cuando el maître los acomodó en una mesa reservada.

-Al parecer Australia te atrae bastante -dijo en un intento por iniciar la conversación-. Estuviste todo el año pasado en Sidney.

En ese momento esperaban el primer plato. Edward se reclinó en el asiento y la miró pensativamente.

-Tengo intereses comerciales y casas en varios países.

-Por lo tanto hay que asumir que tu residencia en la ciudad será transitoria.

-Posiblemente.

Bella bebió un sorbo de vino.

-Se comenta por ahí que has tenido un pasado tortuoso.

-¿Y tú lo crees?

Ella lo estudió cuidadosamente.

-A veces los rumores de sociedad pueden ser erróneos.

-Invariablemente.

Había una dureza manifiesta en su mirada, algo peligroso, casi letal bajo la superficie. Su mirada era la de un hombre que había visto muchas cosas, superado otras tantas... y que había logrado sobrevivir.

-Creo que disfrutas el misterio de esas suposiciones, y además creo que debido a que eres demasiado listo has esquivado el brazo de la ley.

-Gracias -dijo con irónico cinismo.

El camarero llegó con los platos, les llenó las copas de vino y se retiró.

-¿Tienes familia en Nueva York? –preguntó ella.

-Un hermano.

El único que había sobrevivido a un tiroteo desde un coche que había matado a sus padres. Un suceso tremendo sucedido en los primeros meses de su estancia en Sidney y que fue la razón que le hizo tomar el primer avión para casa... y quedarse allí a labrar su fortuna.

Eran casi las nueve de la noche cuando entraron en la galería de arte.

El objetivo de la exposición de esa noche era más para hacerse ver que comprar esculturas y pinturas. Sin embargo, la velada iba a ser un éxito debido al hecho de que sólo los que tenían poder de compra y prestigio social habían recibido invitación.

Incluso era de rigor donar una cuantiosa suma de dinero para una obra de caridad.

Camareras uniformadas circulaban con bandejas de canapés mientras que lo camareros ofrecían champán y zumo de naranja.

La llegada de Edward y Bella fue debidamente observada y posiblemente despertaba todo tipo de especulaciones.

-Vamos a mirar un poco —sugirió Edward suavemente mientras la conducía a la sección de pinturas más cercana.

Los impresionistas modernos no llamaron la atención de Bella y pronto se encontró explicando sus razones mientras iban a mirar algunas esculturas hechas en metal.

-Edward, no esperaba verte aquí —se oyó una dulce voz a sus espaldas. Bella vio que Tanya Denali se acercaba a Edward. Y se acercaba demasiado-. Isabella, no he visto a Mike esta noche.

Mike solía apoyarse en la presencia de su hermana a modo de cobertura, en tanto que a ella le agradaba proporcionársela. A ambos les resultaba cómodo. La experiencia de dos relaciones anteriores ya no estimulaba a Bella a tener fe en la especie masculina.

-Mike no ha podido venir -respondió con suavidad.

El aspecto de Tanya era increíble; vestida a la perfección de pies a cabeza en un estilo italiano y con un elegante peinado muy natural. Enfundada en un traje de seda negro que realzaba sus curvas, su presencia era un imán que atraía la atención de todos los hombres.

Los ojos de Tanya se entornaron un segundo cuando un invitado fue en busca de Edward y lo llevó junto a un grupo de hombres.

-¿Has venido con Edward? -preguntó incrédula-. Es un hombre que no encaja con la gente de tu clase, ¿no es así?

-¿ Y eso significa... ?

-Es rico, salvaje y peligroso. Nunca conseguirías manejarlo.

-¿Y tú sí?

Tras lanzarle una mirada, la modeló dejó escapar una risa reprobatoria.

-Oh, por favor, querida.

-En ese caso, ¿por qué Edward me invitó a mí cuando es obvio que tú estás muy dispuesta a acompañarlo?

Los hermosos ojos azules de Tanya echaron chispas de rabia.

-¿Tal vez se deba al factor novedad? -dijo en un gélido tono burlón.

-¿Lo crees así? Tal vez esté cansado de las mujeres que disputan entre ellas para atraer su atención.

Tanya puso una mano en el brazo de Bella.

-Hacerse la difícil es un juego poco aconsejable. Terminarás sufriendo.

-¿Y eso te preocupa?

-No te engañes, querida.

-¿Has terminado? -preguntó la castaña con una sonrisa estudiada.

-Creo que sí. Por ahora.

Cualquier cosa era mejor que cruzar espadas con la reina del glamour, así que Bella se alejó para ver el resto de la exposición.

Después de un rato, encontró a Tanya sumida en una charla con Edward. No estaba preparada para soportar el dardo doloroso que atravesó su cuerpo. Era ridículo, y odió esa reacción tanto como lo odiaba a él.

Edward Cullen simplemente era una aberración. Un hombre que cruelmente manipulaba las circunstancias en beneficio propio. Así que, ¿qué importaba si, era un amante experimentado, sensible a las necesidades de una mujer? Había otros hombres igualmente experimentados. Hombres de familias nobles, educados en colegios privados, graduados con honores en la universidad y que se desenvolvían en el campo de los negocios, de la medicina, del derecho.

Ella los conocía, había alternado con ellos... pero nunca se había encendido una chispa que la hiciera arder. Hasta que lo conoció a él.

¿Era Tanya su compañera habitual? Era cierto que durante el último mes los había visto juntos en un par de ocasiones... Y no había duda de que Tanya estaba dispuesta a clavarle las garras.

-Isabella, querida. Esperaba encontrarte aquí. ¿Cómo estás?

Había muchas señoras de la alta sociedad, pero Alice Brandon era la jefa indiscutible de toda esa minoría selecta.

-Muy bien, gracias.

-¿Cómo está el querido Charlie? Lamento tanto que no se encuentre bien -dijo y luego añadió, tras una breve pausa-: Veo que has venido con Edward Cullen esta noche. Un hombre interesante e influyente.

-¿Verdad que sí? -convino Bella dulcemente.

Alice desvió la mirada

-Ah, Edward. Estábamos hablando de ti.

Él se acercó a ellas. Demasiado cerca de Bella. Tan cerca, que podía sentir la fragancia de su perfume masculino.

-¿Sí? -preguntó en un tono de seda.

-Ambos debéis venir a la velada que se celebrará el próximo mes. Os haré llegar las invitaciones en el curso de la semana. Disfrutad de la fiesta -dijo al tiempo que presionaba los dedos de Bella y el brazo de Edward.

-¿Te apetece un café? -preguntó Edward cuando quedaron a solas.

_«Lo que a mí me apetecería es irme a casa y dormir en mi cama... sola»,_ pensó ella. Sólo que eso no iba a suceder.

-¿No? En ese caso nos marcharemos.

Intentó zafarse de la mano que oprimía la suya, pero fue imposible.

-Tanya quedará desilusionada.

-¿Y esperas que te dé mi opinión?

-¿Deberías?

Les llevó varios minutos llegar a la salida y ella captó la mirada venenosa de Tanya cuando abandonaron la galería.

-¿Te importa? -dijo Bella al tiempo que clavaba las uñas en la palma de Edward para soltarse-. No voy a escapar ni a gritar por la calle.

-No llegarías muy lejos.

-No necesitas recordarme mi obligación.

No cruzaron palabra durante el trayecto a Point Piper. Y apenas Edward estacionó, ella salió del vehículo.

¿Por qué estaba tan enfadada? Edward Cullen no era suyo. Nada le unía a él. Era libre de ver a quien quisiera, y Tanya Denali, ciertamente era una tigresa en la cama.

Una risa lúgubre nació y murió en su garganta mientras precedía a Edward dentro de la casa.

-¿Te apetece algo de beber? -preguntó al tiempo que deshacía el lazo de la corbata y se desabrochaba la chaqueta.

Ella continuó su camino hacia la escalera.

-¿Para qué jugar a fingir? -dijo al tiempo que subía los primeros peldaños-. ¿Para poner en un contexto diferente la verdadera razón de mí presencia aquí?

-¿Un hombre y una mujer que se entienden en la cama? -preguntó él, en un tono suave como la seda.

-Es sexo solamente -dijo ella a sabiendas que mentía.

Y sin decir más, siguió hacia la primera planta, consciente de la anticipación sensual que invadía su cuerpo a medida que subía los peldaños.

El calor y la pasión de la posesión de Edward se habían convertido en una entidad palpable y se odió por desear lo que él pudiera darle, porque había una parte de ella que deseaba que fuese real. Deseaba todo el bagaje emocional, y no sólo la mera parte sexual.

Pero todo lo que podía haber entre ellos se remitía al sexo. Y ella debería sentirse contenta. Implicarse emocionalmente con Edward sería lo mismo que lanzarse desde un avión sin paracaídas. Sí, una locura.

Bella entró en el dormitorio de la suite, se quitó los zapatos, las joyas y bajó la cremallera del vestido.

Era consciente de la presencia de Edward y del neceser que le tendía en ese momento. Sus dedos temblaron al recibirlo y de inmediato fue al cuarto de baño.

Minutos después, se quitó el maquillaje, se soltó el pelo y deliberadamente evitó mirarse en el espejo.

Edward estaba en la cama, con la cabeza apoyada en un codo y mirándola con una cierta ironía.

De pronto fue muy consciente de la camiseta que le cubría los muslos. La antítesis del glamour. Tanya, o cualquiera de las muchas mujeres que habían compartido su cama habrían elegido una prenda transparente, tal vez negra o escarlata.

Pero ella no estaba allí para provocar. Así que se introdujo bajo la ropa de cama y se volvió a mirarlo.

Él deslizó un dedo por la mejilla y luego lo enredó en sus cabellos.

Después trazó el contorno de la piel detrás de la oreja y recorrió la base del cuello mientras la besaba.

Bella dejó escapar un gemido cuando una mano descansó en el muslo.

¿Cómo podía sucumbir tan fácilmente? De pronto tuvo el descaro de pensar que había estado sobre ascuas durante toda la velada, esperando ese momento, deseándolo.

En ese instante, la lengua de Edward jugaba una danza erótica en su boca y ella empezó a responder.

Edward se puso de espaldas, la atrajo hacia sí y empezó a acariciar sus pechos. Los pezones se excitaron mientras él los tocaba y los besaba hasta que ella dejó escapar un breve grito mitad de dolor y mitad de placer.

La erección era una fuerza muy potente y Bella sintió que se incendiaba cuando él, dentro de ella, empezó a moverse con mucha suavidad al principio imprimiendo a ambos cuerpos un ritmo lento que fue creciendo en profundidad hasta que ella se sintió totalmente perdida, inconsciente de los sonidos que escapaban de su garganta, atrapada en el erotismo del ascenso hasta las alturas sólo para quedar suspendida en la cima... y luego volver a caer en los brazos de Edward.

* * *

_**wiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.... de verdad gracias por los reviews, me suben el animo hasta la estratorsfera.... ia y un comentario asi loco....¿alguien vio los MTV Movie Awards...... bueno yo si los vi y huuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!! mori de verdad mori mi hermano mayor tenia muchas ganas de golpearme... estaba hiperventilando al maximo, cuando le dieron el premio a Kristen y se le callo.... y huf... los premios que recibieron huuuuuyyy!!! bueno espero que los hayan visto.... y el triler lo vieron???? buuuuu yo solo alcanse a ver la mitad :( pero algo es algo....**_

_**buuuuuuuuuuueno sin nada mas que decir solo que agradesco un monton a los que tienen la historia como favorita... y gracias por las alertas.... y los reviws, porsupuestooo.... sin mas que agregar solo que recuerden que la historia NO me pertenece, me despido y nos estaremos leyendo en unos pocos dias....**_

_**besoosss**_

_**XOXO...**_

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**ATENCION:::: **

**DISCLAIMER: La historia NO me pertenece... si no que es de Helen Bianchin...una muy buena escritora de libros, y los nombres de los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, NO se confundan al pensar que la historia es mia ya que NO lo es.....**

* * *

Cuatro Noches de Pasion

Capítulo 5

Bella despertó temprano. La luz del amanecer se filtraba a través de las cortinas y se quedó tendida un momento antes de salir de la cama.

Con lentos y cuidadosos movimientos recogió el neceser y salió de la habitación. Se vistió en la galería antes de bajar a la cocina, donde preparó un café.

Más tarde, se sirvió una taza y salió a la terraza.

Un nuevo día, reflexionó mientras el sol empezaba a despuntar por el horizonte y se oía el débil piar de los pájaros en los árboles cercanos.

-Te has despertado temprano -dijo Edward desde la puerta abierta.

Ella se volvió a mirarlo.

Despeinado, en vaqueros, con el torso desnudo y descalzo. La imagen sofisticada había desaparecido y en su aspecto había algo de primitivo.

-No quise perturbar tu sueño.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Me desperté cuando saliste de la habitación.

El recuerdo de la noche pasada fue tan vivido que casi se le escapó un gemido.

—Me gustaría marcharme pronto. Tengo cosas que hacer y necesito visitar a mi padre.

—Voy a preparar el desayuno.

—No. Por favor no lo hagas por mí. Termino el café, recojo el neceser y me marcho.

Uniendo la acción a la palabra, Bella terminó el café de un trago, luego se dirigió a la puerta principal, de paso recogió el neceser y se volvió para despedirse.

Él estaba muy cerca y ella no estaba preparada para recibir el beso que le dio en la boca.

Sin poder decir una palabra mientras él abría la puerta, rápidamente fue en busca de su coche, se puso tras el volante, arrancó el motor y salió a la calle.

Una vez en su apartamento hizo las tareas habituales y pasó algún tiempo observando el correo electrónico antes de ir a casa de su padre.

La fragilidad de Charlie la dejó preocupada y no se quedó mucho tiempo. Necesitaba descansar. Luego se puso en contacto con Mike para ver cuál de los dos hablaba con el cardiólogo del padre.

Esa noche se acostó temprano y durmió bien. Al día siguiente se levantó con el sonido de la alarma del despertador.

En la oficina, tras una breve reunión para organizar su agenda, tasar los artículos de joyería y ver las prioridades del trabajo fue a su taller y ajustó el microscopio binocular hasta quedar satisfecha.

Era casi mediodía cuando sonó el teléfono móvil. Al ver el mensaje en la pequeña pantalla, sonrió. Era Rosalie.

En unos cuantos minutos organizaron la hora y el lugar de encuentro para esa noche.

De pronto, el día le pareció más luminoso y se descubrió tarareando suavemente mientras trabajaba una gema bajo una potente lupa.

Eran casi las siete cuando Bella entró en el modernísimo café, muy de moda. Allí servían comida soberbia, el servicio era excelente y era tan popular que había que reservar mesa con anticipación.

El camarero la condujo a una mesa, y tras pedir agua mineral se dedicó a estudiar la carta mientras esperaba a Rosalie.

Casi fue capaz de predecir el momento exacto en que la amiga entró en el café porque todas las cabezas masculinas se volvieron hacia la puerta.

-Bells, siento llegar tarde. No sabes cuánto me ha costado aparcar.

A muy pocas personas les permitía usar ese diminutivo, y Rosalie era una de ellas.

La ropa, la larga melena rubia, el leve y exquisito maquillaje, todo hacía de ella una mujer única en su hermosura. Cosa de genes, decía Rose alegremente cuando alguien le preguntaba con envidia cómo se las arreglaba para tener ese aspecto.

A los quince años, una de las más prestigiosas agencias de modelos la había contratado y dos años más tarde se presentaba en las pasarelas de Roma, Milán y París.

Sin embargo, ni la fama ni la fortuna se le habían subido a la cabeza.

Tras compartir los mismos colegios privados habían trabado una sólida amistad que se mantenía hasta entonces.

Casi antes de acomodarse, llegó el camarero a su lado.

-Agua mineral. Natural.

El pobre hombre estaba tan embelesado que escasamente podía hablar y apenas se contuvo de hacer una reverencia al marcharse.

Con una leve sonrisa, Bella se reclinó en su asiento.

-¿Cómo te fue en Italia?

-¿Sobre qué quieres que te hable? ¿Sobre el trabajo de pasarela, los contratiempos detrás del escenario o la divina pieza de joyería que he adquirido?

-La joya -dijo Bella al punto, y luego dejó escapar un murmullo apreciativo cuando su amiga le indicó el brazalete de diamantes que lucía en la muñeca. Una joya verdaderamente exquisita-. Muy hermosa. ¿Un regalo?

-Sí, de mí para mí -sonrió Rose.

Bella rió con deleite.

-Háblame del conde italiano.

-Primero vamos a comer, Bells querida. Estoy hambrienta.

No era justo que Rose pudiera comer de todo con tan buen apetito y conservara una esbeltez tan fabulosa que los diseñadores se peleaban para que luciera sus modelos.

Cuando apareció el camarero, ambas ordenaron lo que deseaban.

-Cenar contigo es una experiencia increíble. Los camareros se pelean por servirte.

-Muy útil cuando una tiene prisa y debe comer en cinco minutos -dijo ella.

En ese momento, su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar y ella lo ignoró.

-¿No respondes?

-No.

-De acuerdo. ¿Es porque no sueles responder o se trata de una persona en particular?

-Lo último que has dicho.

Muy pronto, el camarero puso ante ellas unas apetitosas ensaladas de pollo.

-¿Problemas?

-Algunos.

-¿El conde italiano?

-La ex esposa del conde italiano.

-Se opone a que mantengas una relación sentimental con él.

-Has dado en el clavo. Quiere retener el título que adquirió por su matrimonio.

-Pero a ti el título no te interesa para nada - Bella afirmó más que preguntó.

-Lo que pasa es que comparten la custodia de la hija y la ex lo amenaza con cambiar los términos de la custodia.

-¿Y puede hacerlo?

-Sí, cuestionando mi capacidad para atender a la niña mientras está con el padre a causa de mi profesión y mi estilo de vida. Aparte de eso, Roma estaba maravillosa. Y, en general, el pase de modelos fue todo un éxito. Y ahora te toca a ti.

¿Por dónde comenzar? Quizá sería mejor ni siquiera empezar. ¿Cómo podía justificar circunstancias tan personales y complejas?

-Como siempre. Ninguna novedad.

-Se comenta que estás saliendo con Edward.

-Nos invitaron a una cena y asistimos juntos a una exposición de arte, nada más.

-Bells, recuerda que estás hablando conmigo. Durante el año pasado también coincidiste con él en varias reuniones sociales. Pero llegar a la velada juntos y luego marcharse juntos ya es otra cosa.

-¿Otra cosa?

-Así que cuéntame.

-Me pareció que acompañarlo era una buena idea-dijo con alegre ligereza.

-Estás loca por él.

-Nunca en la vida. Te equivocas. Él es...

-Un demonio de hombre -Rose terminó por ella.

Al instante dejó escapar una alegre risa en tanto alzaba su vaso y lo chocaba contra el de Bella.

-Buena suerte, Bells querida.

Cuando terminaron de cenar pidieron el café y se quedaron charlando casi hasta las diez de la noche. Al despedirse prometieron llamarse muy pronto.

El jueves por la mañana, Bella despertó con los maullidos de protesta del gato. Miró el reloj y profirió un juramento impropio de una dama.

Luego se dio cuenta de que la alarma del despertador eléctrico no había sonado debido a un apagón nocturno.

El día no había empezado bien.

Minutos más tarde, cuando estaba en el baño, oyó el campanilleo del teléfono móvil, pero lo dejó sonar.

Luego se secó, se vistió, tomó una barrita de cereales y un plátano para comérselos camino a la oficina. Cuando abría la puerta de casa para salir a toda prisa, se acordó de la llamada.

Era un mensaje de Mike. Tenía entradas para asistir esa noche a la premier de gala de una película y le pedía que lo llamara.

Bella había planeado una tranquila noche hogareña, pero a su hermano le encantaban las reuniones sociales y ella raramente rechazaba sus invitaciones. Por lo demás, una velada fuera de casa la ayudaría a olvidar a Edward por unas cuantas horas.

Como si pudiera.

Su imagen se entrometía en todos sus pensamientos diurnos. Y las noches eran peor, mucho peor, porque había empezado a invadir sus sueños nocturnos.

Bella maldijo en voz baja mientras esperaba el ascensor que la llevaría al estacionamiento subterráneo. ¿Cómo podría habérsele ocurrido que sería capaz de participar en el trato de Edward y escapar emocionalmente ilesa?

El denso tráfico de hora punta aumentó su sensación de inquietud. Era casi media mañana cuando al fin pudo devolver la llamada a Mike.

La empresa de Bella se enorgullecía de la calidad de su trabajo y a ella le producía satisfacción cada vez que recibía una pieza fuera de lo común. Realmente era un verdadero desafío crear algo sorprendentemente único cuyo precio no fuera un obstáculo. Ocasionalmente se sentía frustrada cuando el cliente insistía en un diseño que el joyero sabía que no realzaría totalmente la belleza de la piedra.

Más tarde, ya en casa, eligió un elegante traje negro de pantalón, una fina bufanda roja y sandalias de tacón. Luego se hizo un peinado alto, se maquilló y cuando Mike se anunció a través del teléfono interno, ella ya estaba lista.

Su hermano le informó que el punto de reunión eran los estudios de la Fox y que acudirían los actores principales desde Estados Unidos junto con otros famosos actores australianos como invitados de honor.

Ambos entraron en el concurrido vestíbulo, donde los invitados departían mientras los camareros ofrecían champán y zumo de naranja.

Se comentaba que la película sería un éxito de taquilla, especialmente por sus efectos especiales que superaban todo lo visto anteriormente en una pantalla.

El ruido de la conversación general animaba el ambiente y Bella reconoció a algunos amigos mientras bebía unos sorbos de champán.

-Imagino que Edward vendrá esta noche -comentó Mike.

-Posiblemente -convino ella con deliberada indiferencia, consciente de que si llegaba, no lo haría solo.

-¿Eso te molesta?

-¿Por qué habría de molestarme? Es un hombre libre -declaró, aunque la verdad no tendría que dolerle tanto-. Yo soy un asunto transitorio en su vida. Una mera diversión-

No quería verlo allí... ni en cualquier otro lugar porque simplemente se acentuaría la diferencia entre sus vidas en público y el diabólico arreglo que Edward había hecho para convertirla en parte de un trato de negocios.

-Acaba de llegar -anunció Mike tranquilamente.

-¿De veras?

Fingir indiferencia era un arte que ella practicaba a menudo, y lo hacía bien. Se dijo que no se iba a permitir ni una sola mirada a los invitados, pero en unos segundos su mirada fue atraída como por un poderoso imán hacia donde se encontraba Edward.

Vestido con un inmaculado traje de etiqueta, su aspecto era el de un poderoso magnate, descaradamente varonil.

Sus miradas se encontraron y un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de ella mientras luchaba por mantener la compostura.

Como si supiera lo que le ocurría a ella, Edward inclinó la cabeza y esbozó una leve sonrisa burlona antes de volver su atención al hombre que estaba a su lado.

Entonces Bella vio que Tanya se acercaba hacia Edward y se sintió enferma al observar su efusivo saludo.

Con un deliberado movimiento, Bella se las arregló para no quedar a la vista de Edward e inició una animada conversación con Mike acerca de los méritos de la industria automovilística alemana e italiana.

Los coches eran una de las obsesiones personales de su hermano. Estaba en su elemento y, mientras él hablaba, ella dejó vagar la mente.

Edward no le debía lealtad. Si la hubiera invitado a acompañarlo esa noche ella habría rehusado. Así que, ¿por qué se afligía?

La razón y la lógica estaban muy bien, salvo que no mitigaban el dolor que sentía.

_«¿Estás loca?»,_ se preguntó en silencio. _«Ni siquiera te gusta. ¿Por qué has permitido que te domine?»_ Pero ya era tarde. Edward ya estaba allí, siempre en su mente.

-Y si se me diera la oportunidad elegiría un Ferrari -concluyó Mike-. ¿Has escuchado alguna palabra de lo que he dicho? -preguntó de improviso.

-Fue una comparación muy interesante –dijo Bella con una débil sonrisa.

-Querida, no te engañes. Tu mente estaba a miles de kilómetros de aquí -Mike hizo una pausa y luego añadió-. Tanya no está con él. Simplemente intenta hacer ver que lo acompaña.

-Realmente no me interesa.

-Sí te interesa. Y eso me preocupa.

-No -le advirtió con suave vehemencia-. Acepté el trato con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Sólo queda el fin de semana y todo acabará.

¿Por qué esas palabras le produjeron una leve desesperación?

Para Isabella fue un alivio cuando las puertas del teatro se abrieron y los invitados se dirigieron a sus asientos.

-Isabella. Mike.-Habría reconocido ese acento suave en cualquier lugar y se volvió hacia el hombre que se había unido a ellos con una sonrisa cortés.

-Edward -murmuró y esperó hasta que lo vio intercambiar una mirada con Mike. Verde versus Celeste

-Si hubiera sabido que vendríais habría conseguido localidades contiguas.

-Me regalaron las entradas anoche –dijo Mike.

-Es una lástima.

Tanya apareció junto a Edward y lo tomó del brazo.

-Edward, te estamos esperando. Isabella, Mike, estoy segura de que nos excusaréis.

Edward se desprendió deliberadamente de su brazo y Bella se preguntó si habría sido la única que captó el peligroso brillo en los ojos de Tanya.

Para componer la situación. Edward los condujo hacia sus asientos y Isabella sintió en la espalda los venenosos dardos de la mirada de Tanya.

-Eso fue muy interesante -comentó Mike cuando estuvieron es una mujerzuela de primera clase.

-Están hechos el uno para el otro -declaró Bella con dulce cinismo.

-Querida, Cullen está a años luz de ella.

-¿Eso es un cumplido o una condena?

Mike se echó a reír.

-Opto por lo primero, aunque estoy seguro de que prefieres lo último.

Cuando la película llegó a su fin, las luces se encendieron y los invitados empezaron a abandonar el teatro.

Bella rezó para poder escapar sin encontrarse con Edward. Excepto que las deidades no la escucharon. Él se acercó a ellos en el vestíbulo. Sus miradas se encontraron.

-Vamos a tomar café. ¿Queréis venir con nosotros?

_«¿Estás de broma? ¿Esperas que me siente frente a vosotros mientras __Tanya juega a hacer de vampiresa_?», pensó en un segundo.

-No, gracias -dijo rápidamente antes de que Mike aceptara-. Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano -dijo con una dulce sonrisa sabiendo que mentía.

-Te llamaré.

La boca de Tanya se contrajo en un rictus y por unos segundos Isabella captó un brillo criminal en los ojos azules.

-Cuídate de ésa, querida. Tanya no te puede ver -le advirtió Mike. Ella devolvió con ecuanimidad la mirada irónica de su hermano.

-Dime algo que no sepa.

Cuando llegaron a la salida, se dirigieron al lugar donde Mike había estacionado el coche.

-Si descubre que Edward duerme contigo...

-Puedo cuidar de mí misma.

Mike le apretó la mano.

-Entonces, cuídate. ¿De acuerdo?

* * *

**_Wuau!!!!! me encanta que me dejn reviews, y alertas de verdad se los agradesco mucho a todas las lectoras que me dejan su mensaje... lamento no haber podido actualizar antes... pero tengo mis pruebas de nivel... y me tiene que ir bien ya que.... tengo un maldito ramo rojo.... m... los huimanistas no somos los mejores para matematicas.... gran verdad... se cumple en algunos, pero en otros humanistas o no igual tienen su lado matematico... jajaja...... yaaaaaaa!!! vi el trailer completo el otro dia por MTV... ya que vi la repeticion de los MTV Movie Awards... jajaja y despues lo vi por yutube.... buenooooooooooo tendre el capi para mañaan si me portan bien y me dejan reviews ¿les parece? creo que es un buen trato o no? ya que este capi esta como fome... ODIO a tanya... jajaja buuuuuuenooo nos leemos en otra oportunidad no se olviden de los REVIEWS... _**

**_besos y cariños...._**

**_XOXO... melisa_**


End file.
